


Please, Survive.

by Urmom1010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Everything Hurts, F/M, Force-Sensitive CT-7565 | Rex, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, I like making emo shit, Pain, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Trauma, ahsoka and Rex say goodbye, theyre both so strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urmom1010/pseuds/Urmom1010
Summary: In which Ahsoka and Rex dance around the events of Order-66. But, they know they must move forward and go into hiding. They know they must say goodbye.And they hate that.
Kudos: 14





	Please, Survive.

He gently shook her shoulder, unsure of whether Commander Tano was aware she had been gazing down at his fallen comrades for over an hour.

She startled and instantly relaxed as she saw Rex’s warm smile. 

It was over. They lost. Where was Anakin? Where was Obi-Wan? Surely they would have reached out and contacted her by now?

She swallowed the large lump that formed in her throat. Ahsoka gently removed Rex’s hand on her shoulder. There was no time for pity.

It was time to form a plan and move on.

She sighed and turned around, facing the ship that helped the pair miraculously escape death.

“Rex, what happens now?” Ahsoka asked, crossing her arms. She already knew what Rex was going to say; he was a strategist. He was a survivor. She was dreading his answer. But now wasn’t the time to dread. There wasn’t time for anything. They had to move fast, if they wanted to see another day.

“Well, commander... I imagine we should separate. And we can’t tell each other where, either. If they capture one of us...” Rex trails off and furrows his eyebrows. Ahsoka notices how he gulps forcefully, like he can’t even utter the words he’s thinking. Ahsoka doesn’t need him to. She understands.

She turns to face him and gives him a small smile. 

“They won’t find you, Rex. I promise.” 

Rex just stares at her. He wasn’t worried about himself. He was worried about the young woman in front of her. Sure, he knew she was a badass and could take care of herself physically. Emotionally, however, he was anxious for her. Hell, he was still trying to process what happened... and Ahsoka’s sudden dismissal and urgency to move forward made him feel uneasy. He didn’t want to separate. But, it was the smart thing to do.

And doing smart things keep you alive.

“Ahso- Commander, if you want to talk-“

“You need to stop calling me commander, Rex. I’m no longer part of The Order. Besides, the war is over.” Ahsoka laughed gently and headed towards the ship.

Rex visibly flinched at Ahsoka’s response, but was thankful she didn’t see. 

The war was over.

What would he do now? 

Yeah, he’d go to some off-world planet- but then what? Forget about the years of fighting? The war that was the sole reason he had a life? Forget about all his brothers that fell in combat? Forget about all the friendships he made- Master Skywalker, Ahsoka? 

He shook his head and looked at the ship once again. She popped her head out of it and motioned him to come over.

“Well, I like your idea where we’re secretive about the planets we head to. But, we only have one ship. Meaning, one of us will know where the other is.”

Rex nods in understanding.

“Which is why your stop is first, Rex. We both know that I can handle a couple of bad guys if I get into some trouble.”

She left no room for argument, her voice exploding with hidden anxiety and overwhelming sadness. She would not let anything happen to Rex. He was one last person she could save. 

Rex quietly got into the ship and watched as Ahsoka started powering up the ship and began the preparations to fly.

This was the beginning of their new life.

—

It had been a while, and Ahsoka was still piloting, refusing to leave the ship on auto-pilot. Despite Rex’s offers, Ahsoka was hellbent on piloting the ship.

“Comm- Ahsoka, you need rest. It’s been a long couple of days. I can handle a small ship like this.” Rex let out a dry laugh as he looked at Ahsoka’s tense shoulders.

“I’m fine Rex, you’re acting like you didn’t experience the exact same day as me.” Ahsoka bit back, gripping the steering device a bit tighter. 

“Besides, we’re almost here. Get a bit of sleep before we get into the planet’s orbit.”

“Why would I want to sleep when these are the last hours I’ll spend with you?”

The question hung in the air. Ahsoka let out a choked gasp. 

He wasn’t wrong. This was probably the last time they’d talk. 

Ahsoka wasn’t really good at this stuff. Especially since she left The Order, she learned to move on her own and look straight ahead. Regardless of whether she was hurting, angry, or feeling anything. It’s how she survived. And if she wanted to continue surviving, she would have to do it all again.

Ahsoka sighed and flipped on the autopilot.

“I’m sorry Rex... I- I just..” 

And suddenly the dam broke. Rex watched with wide eyes as the same tense shoulders started shaking violently, as Ahsoka desperately tried to hide the immense heartbreak she had been holding back the entire day.

Just when she came back, everything fell apart. All her friends and Masters are dead. Anakin, Obi-Wan...are they truly gone too? 

Ahsoka remembered how she was yelling at Obi-Wan and was strangely conservative around Anakin, a man she considered her brother. Her body shook as it fought against the waves of sobs begging to be released.

Ahsoka let out a strange sound as she harshly wiped away her silent tears. She stilled as she felt a calming presence. It took her a moment to realize it was Rex as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

She furrowed her eyebrows and stopped crying.

“How...how are you doing that, Rex?” She asked the question so quietly, as if the answer would shatter the glass window of the ship.

Rex looked at the back of her head, not knowing what he did. 

So, he didn’t respond.

They stayed like that. Eyes closed. Breathing steadily. Calming each other down. It felt nice. Normal. 

And just for a moment, they both forgot about the events that had recently transpired. No order 66. No burying the people they considered their brothers. Just... Ahsoka and Rex. Breathing. In space. 

They both became startled as the ship started beeping, indicating that they were near their destination.

Ahsoka’s heart sank as she turned off the alert, hands back on the wheel. 

This was it. 

Rex hesitantly took his hand off Ahsoka’s shoulder and suddenly, his armour seemed to suffocate him. He wanted to rip it off. Or maybe it was the dread that was suffocating him. The dread that he would live and die alone. Just like he had feared many years ago. 

The calm they once felt dissipated as quickly as it settled, as the pair sat in heavy silence. 

Rex didn’t even know what planet was, and he really didn’t care. It was brown and mucky. It was clear that no one would ever want to come here. Which made it the perfect destination to hide.

Ahsoka landed with ease, as Rex noticed the young woman picked up many qualities from her Commander Anakin, including the ability to fly with skill. Rex secretly hoped Anakin was okay. Anakin always had the answers. Maybe, he’d search for him one day and ask him what the fuck even happened.

Ahsoka sighed loudly as the two got out of the ship. There was no one in sight. The ground was beige, cracked, dried and rough. The air was smoky, but there seemed to be no fire burning anywhere. Ahsoka coughed loudly as she waited for Rex to come out and join her.

Rex slowly climbed down the ladder. This was it.

He turned. Faced the girl he watched grow up. His face burned.

Her face, to him, seemed passive. He couldn’t decipher what she was feeling, but he didn’t need to. She was still in shock. 

“So...” Ahsoka started, unsure of how to continue. She was looking at her feet. She couldn’t look at Rex. Not in his eyes. 

Rex cleared his throat. But before he could say anything, Ahsoka’s head whipped up and she stared at him with tears brimming her eyes. 

“It was... It was truly an honour to fight by your side, Rex. One last time.” She said as she stood up straight and saluted.

Saluted.

Rex stood there. Stunned. She had never done anything like that. Her tears never fell and she blinked rapidly as she stared at him for a few moments. She was still in saluting position. 

Oh.

Rex mentally slapped himself. She was waiting for him to salute her. 

It felt weird. They never did this. It was always playful banter, teasing... he missed that. He would kill to go back in time.

Rex let out a string of mental curses as he saluted the young force wielder. 

Her stern expression softened. And before he knew it, she was embracing him, hugging him tightly.

Rex hugged her back, resting his head above her head. He shut his eyes. One last moment. Before they had to separate. 

“Rex.” 

She said it so softly, so quietly, that Rex barely caught it. 

“Yeah?” He said gruffly, clutching her a bit tighter. 

“Stay alive. Please.” 

His eyes shot open and suddenly it felt like his lungs forgot how to work. 

He let out a chocked cough (hiding a sob that threatened to escape his lips) and pulled away from Ahsoka. He looked at her. 

“As long as you promise the same thing.”

They both stared at each other. Neither making the first move to leave the other.

“There’s... there’s a small town. 4 miles south from here. They’re friendly, I’m sure. Just... make sure you don’t make yourself noticeable.”

Rex rolled his eyes. 

“I can take care of myself, Commander.” 

Ahsoka snorted as she started climbing up the ladder into the ship.

Rex’s heart sunk. 

He didn’t say anything though; he just dumbly watched her as they exchanged no formal goodbye. That was never a thing they did. Even after battles. He remembered vividly that at the end of each day, it was never a goodbye. There was always a fear that it may be the last farewell exchanged. Instead it was always mutterings of staying alive, playful jokes. Always dancing around death. 

This time was no different. 

He continued to watch as she turned on the ship, did all the pre-flight checks. Continued to stare as she didn’t turn to wave goodbye (Ahsoka knew she wouldn’t be able to face Rex now). Ahsoka acted like this was another mission. It was the only way she knew how deal with the entire situation. Just another day fighting the Clone Wars, she told herself. She knew it was a lie, but it hurt less to think of it this way. And now, she was done her mission. Rex was safe, and she was sure it would stay that way. So, she swallowed the same lump in her throat that formed for the sixth time that day. She didn’t look back. You don’t look back at finished missions. 

Rex stared as the ship flew into the sky and became smaller and smaller. 

He stood there for some time. Even after the ship disappeared out of the planets’ atmosphere.


End file.
